This invention relates generally to a centrifugal clutch and more particularly to a centrifugal clutch which is adapted to be engaged and released automatically through the actuation of the friction clutch mechanism thereof by applying a centrifugal force to the hydraulic fluid of a hydraulic servomechanism.
The conventional centrifugal clutch is of a mechanical type provided with several weights pivotally mounted on a flywheel fixed to an input shaft and adapted to control the pressure for engaging or releasing the friction clutch mechanism by means of the centrifugal force acting on the weights. The mechanical centrifugal clutch has disadvantages in that the clutch is heavy in construction owing to the inclusion of a plurality of weights. Many constructional restrictions are unavoidable since the centrifugal force working on the weights must be converted into a pressure or force for engaging the friction clutch mechanism. Further, there is difficulty in setting the rotational rate for engaging or for releasing the friction clutch mechanism since the weights are supported individually for pivotal motion.
What is needed is a centrifugal clutch which eliminates the cumbersome construction and unreliable performance of a mechanical clutch controlled by a flywheel device.